Zord Protection
by bandgeek18
Summary: "If there ever comes day we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever." -Winnie the Pooh. Antonio loses his greatest ally of all time. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers

_*Italic indicates thought_

A/N: so, this is a very short and heartbreaking one-shot. Don't kill me, and please review!

Antonio opened his eyes slowly as the pain started to register. He moaned as it coursed through his body. Mike came to the infirmary door. "Guys he's awake!"

The other rangers came in, followed by Ji.

"Antonio," Jayden said in relief. "Thank goodness."

"How do you feel?" Emily asked as Kevin and Jayden helped him sit up.

"Like I got hit by a train." He winced at a sharp pain in his chest. "What happened?"

"The monster froze the controls on the megazord," Jayden explained. "You were piloting the lightzord, and jumped in front of us. Your controls froze, and you were hit with the energy blast. We saw an explosion and we feared the worst."

"Luckily your zords, slowed your decent and absorbed most of the energy," Kevin said.

Antonio smiled, feeling incredibly appreciative towards his zords. "Are they ok?"

The rangers and Ji all looked at each other. "Um..."

"Are my zords ok?" Antonio asked, panic growing. Jayden bit his lip and left the room. "Where's he going?! Guys, tell me what's going on."

"Antonio clam down. All this excitement isn't good for you."

Jayden returned with a shoe box. "Um..." he set it down and opened it. Antonio made a strangled cry when he saw what was inside. Jayden was holding the octozord. It was severely damaged, to say the least. Parts of it were blackened, and a couple of its tentacles were half gone, a few others were gone completely. "The octozord absorbed most of the energy and used what was left of its own to stop you from dying when you hit the ground."

Antonio stared in shock as Jaydne placed the zord in his lap. "Octo?"

"Unfortunately," Ji said. "It's been to extensively damaged. Not even you would be able to fix it."

"We're really sorry Antonio," Emily said.

The gold ranger didn't say anything. He found the strength to pick the Octozord up. "Octo?" he asked again.

"Come on guys," Mia said. "Lets give him a minute."

They left the room, Jayden patting his best friend's leg in support.

"Poor Antonio," Mike said. "I can't imagine."

"I know Antonio likes the octozord," Kevin said. "But its just a zord. And it technically belongs to Jayden's family."

The red ranger shook his head as they sat down. "First of all, the octozord's family loyalty changed when I gave it to Antonio. It belongs to his family. Second, it's not just a zord. Not to him."

"Exactly," Ji said. "Just imagine what it would feel like if your folding zords were destroyed beyond repair."

The rangers all put their hands in their pockets unconsciously. They couldn't imagine losing their zords. Jayden bit his lip as he pulled the lion folding zord out. It transformed into lion form and roared; then butted its head against Jayden's hand. "Love you too buddy," Jayden said.

Antonio, meanwhile, stared at his zord in shock. He couldn't believe this had happened. He traced a finger down the octozord. "I guess this is good bye, buddy," he said. He picked the octozord up and turned him so he was vertical. Antonio hugged his best friend to his chest. His pormise to Jayden; one of the few creatures in the world that had never judged him. He remembered all the time he spent in the woods, training. He would collapse when he was tired, but the Octozrd would simply fly around him and push him to his feet. 'Get up! You're not done yet!'

Antonio knew he had other zords to use, but that didn't matter. They weren't Octo. The weren't the zord that had stood by him in thick and thin. And even thinner. Helped him achive his goals. Encourage him when he was down. He felt tears slip down his cheeks and he hugged his fallen comrade.

"Good-bye, Octo," Antonio said, voce shaking. "You-you were more than just my zord. You were my best friend. My family." His tears fell onto the broken, silent zord. "I love you. More than fishing, even." He closed his eyes. "I'll never forget you. Thank you, for all you did. I just wish I could hear you one last time." He looked down at Octo. "You saved my life. You've always looked after me. I just wish I could've done the same for you.

"Hasta la próxima, mi amigo."

_Until next time, my friend._


End file.
